Objectif Saint-Valentin : Draguer Nagisa !
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: C'est le 14 février au collège de Kunugigaoka, Karma à prit sa décision, il veut déclarer sa flamme à Nagisa.


**Holà tout le monde ! Me voici pour un OS (ou plus si mon inspiration continue comme ça) sur « Assassination Classroom » ! Je viens de commencer la saison 2, Koro-sensei ne s'arrange pas ).**

 **Cette fiction sera sur mon pairing préféré … « Karma x Nagisa », les meilleures. Ce premier chapitre sera du POV de Karma. La fic se passera un lundi et pas un dimanche pour des raisons scénaristique.**

 **Ce manga appartient à Yûsei Matsui, gomen pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe et pas de homophobie s'ils-vous-plaît. Bonne lecture !**

 _OBJECTIF DE LA SAINT-VALENTIN : DRAGUER NAGISA !_

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le lundi 14 février, comme d'habitude je suis au fond de la salle de cour à écouter d'une oreille distraite le cours du poulpe. Ce 14 février est un jour spéciale car c'est la Saint-Valentin. Je ne suis pas particulièrement intéressé par cette fête mais je pense qu'elle va m'aider à conquérir mon âme-sœur, Nagisa Shiota. Depuis quand je l'aime ? Je crois que c'est depuis le jour où j'ai posé mon regard sur lui lorsque nous étions dans la même classe avant de venir en 3E. Mais depuis les évènements des vacances d'été, ces derniers se sont intensifiés au point que je ne supporte aucune personne s'approchant trop près de lui. Je sors de mes pensées pour fixer celui que j'aime. Il est concentrés à prendre des notes sur le cours de japonais. Il est tellement beau quand il est concentré comme ça, je pourrai le regarder comme ça pendant des jours.

 _DRING, DRING, DRING !_

Ah ! C'est l'heure du cour d'EPS de Karasuma-sensei. Je me lève et rejoins mon ange bleu à sa table.

\- Nagisa ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu voudras bien me réexpliquer le cour de japonais d'aujourd'hui je n'ais pas trop compris.

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas suivis Karma. Il avait dit ça avec une voix accusatrice mais je décelais tout de même de l'amusement. Il se lève et me fait face avec un sourire qui me fît fondre intérieurement, bien sûr je ne le montre pas.

\- En clair, oui. Je lui fis un sourire franc que je ne faisais qu'à lui.

\- Rah … D'accord, je passerai chez toi après les cours ça te convient ?

\- Ouiiiii ! Il rigola à mon comportement d'enfant mais au moins ça me réchauffais un peu le cœur qu'il rit grâce à moi.

\- Tu es vraiment un enfant des fois.

Je m'approche de son oreille de manière discrète en lui murmurant ses quelques mots : « C'est ce qui fait mon charme, n'est ce pas Nagisa ? »

A mon plus grand plaisir, Nagisa rougit. Il est encore plus mignon avec cette rougeur sur ses pommettes.

\- Euh … que veux-tu dire Karma ?

\- A toi de deviner ! On y va ?

\- Euh … oui.

Nous nous dirigions vers la salle qui nous servait de vestiaires pour nous changer. Je pus une nouvelle fois admirer Nagisa torse nu. Certes il n'est pas très musclé, mais il était mince, la peau blanche. J'avais envie de parsemé sa peau de baisers papillons mais faut absolument que je me retienne jusqu'à ce soir ! Aller Karma ça va aller ! Je me change vite fait et je pars au toilettes pour me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage pour me ca lmer. Nous nous sommes tous rassemblé sur le terrain de sport, tous assis à écouter Karasuma-sensei qui nous dicta les consignes.

\- Aujourd'hui vous allez vous entraîner par deux. L'un de vous sera attaquants, tandis que l'autre sera défenseur. L'objectif n'est pas de faire mal mais de mettre à terre son adversaire. Choisissez votre partenaire.

Je tourne ma tête vers Nagisa qui était à ma droite, il me fixait lui aussi.

\- Karma, tu veux bien être mon partenaire ? Me demande-t-il timidement avec une teinte rouge aux joues.

\- Bien sûr Nagisa. Je lui offris un sourire mi-sadique et mi-gentil.

Je l'entends déglutir, oui tu peux avoir peur mon ange. Nous nous éloignions des autres en allant nous placer au fond du terrain, à la lisière de la forêt.

\- Nagisa tu fais attaquant ? Demandais-je avec un plan en tête.

\- Si tu veux Karma.

Je me mis en garde prêt à esquiver ses coups et il se mit lui aussi en garde. Il commença par essayer à me mettre quelques crochet, j'en évitais certains mais je devais bien avouer que mon assassin était rapide, plus que les autres.

Sans le voir il se mit derrière moi, il m'entoura la taille. J'étais pétrifié sur place et je sentis mes joues chauffer. Il se colla un peu plus contre mon dos, mon cœur accéléra de plus en plus, mon entre jambe enfla dangereusement, je ne savais pas quoi faire en cet instant. Je sentais son souffle contre ma nuque, il me donnait des frissons de plaisir dans tout mon corps, si ça continue je vais lui sauter dessus plus tôt que prévus, mon appétit était vorace, il ne savait pas à quel point je voulais le faire mien en cet instant précis, même si c'est devant tout le monde. Il plaça ses mains sur celles de Nagisa, elles étaient douces, comme si il avait des mains d'innocent mais faut vraiment être naïf pour croire que ce jeune homme aux yeux bleus était quelqu'un de pure. Soudainement il me serre avec force au niveau de ma taille, il pose sont menton sur mon épaule et me susurre c'est quelques mots :

\- Alors prêt à en mordre mon démon ? Il avait dit cette phrase avec une sensualité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Comment ça ? Demandais- je, piqué au vif dans ma curiosité.

\- Et bien … Comme ça !

 _BOUM !_

A peine avait il prononçait cette phrase qu'il me fit une balayette par la droite. Je l'embarquai avec moi dans la chute vers le sol, j'atterris sur le dos et Nagisa fût amorti dans sa chute grâce à moi car il se retrouva sur mon torse. Nos fronts se touchés, je sentais qu'il était chaud, des rougeurs apparaissait de nouveau sur son joli visage qui montrait son embarras face à notre position. S'il croit que je ne vais pas me venger pour m'avoir manipulé, c'est bien naïf de sa part. Tu vas souffrir toute la journée mon petit Nagisa.

\- Je … Je suis désolé … Pardon … Karma. Bafouilla-t-il comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise, vraiment trop mignon.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Nagisa, tu veux bien bouger s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Euh … Oui.

Il se releva très vite tellement qu'il était gêné, il enleva la poussière sur son uniforme de sport et me tendit la main pour me relever, que j'acceptai évidemment. Je fis évidemment exprès de me coller à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots doux à mon tour.

\- Tu vas souffrir pour ce que tu viens me faire mon ange. J'avais repris le même ton sensuel que lui précédemment ce qui provoqua un frisson chez lui. Je sens que cette Saint-Valentin va me plaire !

Nous reprîmes l'entrainement comme si rien ne c'était passé, personne ne semblait nous avoir vus, tant mieux ça évitera que des gens fouinent. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Karasuma-sensei nous demanda d'inverser les rôles, ma vengeance va commencer.

Au début, je lui mis des coups de pieds et des crochets qu'il esquiva sans problème mais c'est après que ça s'est gâté pour lui.

Je me mis derrière lui en me collant à son dos, je lui empoignai ses fesses bien rondes sans lui demander son avis. Il fût surpris et il se détendit quand même lorsque je les massai, je colle ma bouche à la base de son cou pour y déposer au début un baiser papillon pour le transformer en suçon bien visible. Fier de moi, je le prends par la taille pour le soulever et le mettre à terre.

 _BOUM !_

Nagisa se retrouva à terre, le cul dans la terre. Je le regarde d'un air amusé en arborant un sourire fier. Je voyais mon suçon être de plus en plus visible. Nice. Il va peut être en déduire quelque chose maintenant. Il me regarda d'un air vexé, qui le rendait encore plus mignon, Il était encore plus rouge qu'à sa précédente chute, il battrait une tomate sans problème. Je lui propose tout de même ma main pour se relever qu'il accepta malgré lui. Une fois de bout il me regarda d'un regard remplis de reproche que je ne prenais pas du tout au sérieux.

\- Les enfants, le cour est terminé ! Allez vous changer, vous avez la pause de midi ! Hurla Karasuma-sensei.

Sur le chemin vers le vestiaire, Nagisa partit en avant, je le rattrapai sans mal mais il me regardait avec colère. Aïe, il n'a pas apprécié le massage de tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi tu fronces des sourcils comme ça Nagisa ?

\- Tu as joué avec mes sentiments, tu es vraiment qu'un connard ! Il me cracha au visage ses reproches, c'est vrai que c'était un peu abusé de ma part.

\- Tu m'as bien fais la même chose.

\- Oui mais dans les limites du raisonnable, contrairement à toi.

\- Ne boudes pas pour ça !

\- Je vais me gêner, tu peux aller te faire voir pour que je vienne ce soir.

\- Nagisa, s'il-te-plaît ! Je m'excuse !

\- Trop tard ! Tu reviendras me voir quand tu auras compris !

Il partit loin de moi, me laissant abasourdis. Donc, mes sentiments sont réciproques ? Oh le con ! C'est pour ça tous ses regards en coin vers moi pendant les cours, ses rougeurs à chaque fois que je le félicitais, sa gêne de tout à l'heure ! Je suis vraiment un abruti et un aveugle accompli !

Je me précipite vers le vestiaire pour lui demander de me parler, mais il était déjà partit manger … Merde ! Complètement abattus intérieurement, je me change sans grande conviction de pouvoir lui parler. Je sortis des vestiaires quelques minutes plus tard et je me dirigeai vers la forêt mangé seul pour réfléchir à comment me faire pardonner auprès de mon amour.

 _1H PLUS TARD_

Finalement, j'ai trouvé un moyen de me faire pardonner, je me dirige vers le bâtiment des cours avec mon plan en tête.

Je suis parti pour 3h de cour avec Koro-sensei. Il nous parla un peu de la Saint valentin, d'où ça venait, etcétéra. A la troisième heure, au moment de la pose, Je pris mes affaires et passa à côté du bureau de mon amour, qui évité mes regards depuis ce matin, je lui déposai un mot sur sa table. Le mot disait :

 **Nagisa**

 **Je suis désolé pour ce matin, je ne voulais pas te blesser.**

 **J'aimerai que l'on se voie après 17h, à la fin des cours, afin de mettre les choses au clair.**

 **Je viendrai te chercher dans tous les cas.**

 **Karma.**

Je sortis du bâtiment croyant pouvoir être seul mais il y avait un imprévu : le poulpe.

\- Karma, où vas-tu comme ça ?

\- Je sèche, ça vous dérange le poulpe ?

\- C'est en rapport avec Nagisa ? J'étais pris au dépourvus, la surprise était imprimé sur mon visage.

\- Comment vous pouvez savoir ?

\- Disons que je vous ais observé pendant le cours de Karasuma-sensei ce matin.

\- Vous n'étiez pas sensé être en France ?

\- Si, mais je suis vite revenue il pleuvait trop là-bas. Je te propose mon aide pour te réconcilier avec Nagisa.

\- Dites toujours.

\- Je prépare le lieu de rendez-vous et à 17h je ramène de la nourriture. Ca te va ?

\- Comment être sûr que vous n'allez pas tout faire foirer ?

\- Parce que j'ai vue Nagisa pleurer ce midi pendant la pause et que je n'aime pas voir mes élèves tristes. Alors ?

\- C'est d'accord le poulpe.

\- Bien, vas te préparer en attendant 17h.

Le poulpe disparut à la vitesse de 20 Mach en direction de la forêt. Je ne pouvais que le laisser faire pour cette fois. J'ai 1h d'attente dans l'incertitude de ce que j'ai découvert à propos de celui qui a volé mon cœur. Que vais-je faire ? Je ne sais pas. Sûrement attendre que le poulpe revienne pour ensuite voir ce qu'il a préparé.

 _QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD_

Ça fait plusieurs minutes que le poulpe devait commencer le dernier cours de la journée et il n'est toujours pas revenu. Il fout quoi à la fin ? Tant pis, je vais voir ce qu'il lui met autant de temps. Je traverse la forêt, je vois plein de bougie partout avec des pétales de rose en guise de chemin. Sans plus me poser de question je suivis ce chemin un peu trop « fleur bleu » à mon goût. Je tombai sur une petite clairière, en son centre un simple drap rouge parsemé de pétale de rose rouge et quelque bougie forme un cercle autour de ce drap. Koro-sensei alluma la dernière bougie et se tourna vers moi le visage rose.

\- J'espère que c'est à ton goût Karma.

\- Un peu fleur bleu mais ça me convient.

\- Tant mieux. Bon je vais aller faire cour, en attendant prend se bouquet. Tu le donneras à Nagisa lorsque tu viendras le chercher.

Il me donna un bouquet de 28 fleurs. Il y avait des anthuriums rouges (2), des camélias rouges (2), des chrysanthèmes rouges (2), des cyclamens rouges (2), des géraniums rouges (2), des lys blancs (2), des magnolias pourpres (2), des myosotis blancs (2), des œillets blancs (2), des pivoines rouges (2), des roses rose (2), des roses blanches (2), des roses rouges (2) et des tulipes rouges (2). Je suis certains que le poulpe connait le langage des fleurs pour avoir composé ce bouquet.

\- Dites Koro-sensei.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous connaissez le langage des fleurs pour ne pas avoir choisis au hasard ces fleurs, je me trompe ?

\- C'est important de savoir parler le langage des fleurs Karma. Si un jour tu n'as plus de mot, fais le par l'intermédiaire des fleurs. Sur ceux je vais faire cours. Bonne chance.

\- Merci Koro-sensei.

\- J'entendis son rire et il disparut soudainement. J'admirai le bouquet, il était magnifique, il me rappelait Nagisa. Fort, beau, sentimentale, fragile, toutes ces fleurs me le rappelait.

\- Je décidai finalement d'attendre devant le bâtiment des cours en me cachant derrière la remise en attendant le moment propice, qui aurait lieu dans 1h.

 _1H PLUS TARD_

 _DRING! DRING!_ _DRING!_

Ma tête qui reposé sur mes genoux se redressa à l'entente de la cloche, je me relevai et pris le bouquet qui était à côté de moi. Je sortis de ma cachette pour apercevoir mes camarades de classe sortir. Mais Nagisa n'était pas parmi eux, je le vis parlait avec Kaede à l'intérieur, il avait l'air pas très bien et Kaede semblait le réconforter. Il sortit tout de même 2 minutes après la planche à pain, il semblait peinait vue comment il trainait ses jambes pour avancer. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidai à sortir, je cachai son bouquet dans mon dos et l'interpella.

\- Nagisa !

\- Karma ? Tu n'es pas censé être rentré ?

\- Non, sinon à quoi aurait servis le mot que je t'ai donné ?

\- Ah, en parlant de ça.

\- Oui ?

\- Au départ je ne voulais pas venir et j'en ais parlé avec Kaede, elle m'a convaincu de mettre au clair cette histoire avec toi.

\- Tu regrettes déjà ce choix ?

\- Pour le moment non.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Je lui donne mon bouquet avec un sourire gêné et des rougeurs sur mes joues. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent de surprise. Il hésita longuement avant de finalement prendre le bouquet et de humer le parfum des fleurs. Il avait l'air d'aimer l'odeur qui s'en dégagea. Koro-sensei, si je sors avec lui je vous offre pendant 1 mois des sucreries et du flan !

\- Elles sont magnifiques Karma. En particulier les myosotis, ce sont mes fleurs préférés.

\- Content qu'elles te plaisent. Tu veux bien me suivre ? J'ai une autre surprise pour toi.

\- Euh … D'accord, je te suis.

Nous partons vers le lieu préparé par le poulpe, en parlant de lui il devait s'occuper du repas. Je prie pour qu'il est prit un truc simple ! On traverse la forêt en empruntant le chemin des roses et des bougies et nous arrivons finalement à la clairière. Je me tourne vers Nagisa qui ne sortait aucun son de sa bouche qui formait un joli O.

\- Alors Nagisa ? Tu en penses quoi ?

\- C'est … super beau Karma. Tu as fait tout ça en 1h ?

\- Euh disons que j'ai eu une aide tentaculesque. Je lui fis un clin d'œil en sachant qu'il comprendrait.

\- Ah ! Je vois le genre d'aide. Il me sourit et me rendit mon clin d'œil.

\- Monsieur ? Je lui proposai mon bras comme un gentleman juste pour faire le cliché du diner de la Saint-Valentin. (Oui, je suis une auteure fleur bleu au fond XD)

\- Avec plaisir monsieur. Il prit mon bras et je l'emmenai à notre « table improvisé » en lui souriant.

Je l'aide à s'asseoir en premier et je me mis à côté de lui. D'un seul coup, Koro-sensei apparut devant nous avec dans ses tentacules un grand plateau de sushi pour nous deux. Il le déposa devant nous avec une couleur rose sur son visage. Au moins il aura finalement un couple dans sa classe.

\- Bonne appétit les enfants et pas de bêtise ! Surtout toi Karma !

\- Mais vous savez bien que je suis sage comme une image Koro-sensei ! Dis-je en souriant.

\- Mouais. Bon à plus tard. Koro-sensei s'envola pour je ne sais où, mais qu'importe j'ai l'occasion de tout dire à Nagisa.

\- Alors on mange ou pas ? Demanda mon ami.

\- On va manger évidemment !

Nous mangeâmes calmement en discutant de tout et de rien, son rire et son sourire me rendais heureux comme jamais je ne l'ais étais. Dés que nous avons terminé, je me décidai de parler le premier, je ne pouvais plus attendre.

\- Nagisa …

\- Hm ?

\- Pour ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin, je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est oublié !

\- Mais ce n'est pas que pour ça que je voulais te voir et que moi et Koro-sensei avions préparaient tout cela.

\- Pour qu'elle raison alors ?

\- C'est le moment, mon cœur bat trop vite.

\- Parce que je t'aime Nagisa. Je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre.

\- Je … Je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait. Je vis des larmes dévalait ses joues avec un grand sourire.

\- Ca veux dire que …

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Karma.

Mon cœur explose de joie. Je me lève et saute partout comme un enfant en criant « WOUHOU ! » sous le regard amusé de mon petit-ami. Je me calme au bout d'une minute et relève Nagisa pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il me serre à la taille et moi au cou, je ne veux plus le lâcher.

Nagisa recule et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser léger. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier encore plus le contact chargé d'amour. Mes mains se baladent dans ses cheveux bleus de manière sensuelle, tout comme notre baiser qui s'intensifia au fil des secondes. Au bout d'un certain temps nous nous séparâmes pour respirer. Une larme de joie coula de ses joues rougit, qu'il est beau mon ange.

\- Tu es à moi, Nagisa. Lui dis-je tout bas, comme si c'était un secret.

\- Et toi à moi, Karma. Me répond-t-il d'un air amoureux.

\- Koro-sensei, je sais que vous nous regardé depuis le début sortait !

\- Hihihi, tu as un sens aiguisé mon petit Karma.

\- C'est surtout que c'est évident. Dit à son tour mon ange.

\- Faites moi un beau sourire les amoureux ! Que je puisse avoir une belle photo de vous ! A 3 dites « Sushi ! ». Attention … 1 …. 2 …. 3 !

\- Sushi !

Koro-sensei nous prit en photo, il en était extrêmement fier, vue que il était tout rose.

\- Je vais débarrasser, vous pouvez retourner chez vous. Mais ne venaient pas en retard demain.

\- Oui Koro-sensei.

Nagisa et moi, nous partîmes main dans la main dans un silence confortable jusqu'au moment où nous devions nous séparer.

* * *

L'amour est un sentiment combattif.

Si l'amour perd une ou plusieurs fois.

Vous pouvez être sûr qu'il reviendra à la charge.

Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre, mais l'amour encore plus.

* * *

 **Je suis trop fière de moi ! Je suis contente de l'avoir terminé depuis le temps que j'en avais envie !**

 **Si vous voulez une suite, n'y a pas de problème ! Je ferai selon vos idées. Encore une fois désolée pour mes fautes ^^'.**

 **A la prochaine tout le monde !**


End file.
